Metal Gear Solid: Abaddon
by Douglas Fett
Summary: I wrote this up for my creative writing class senior year. the premise was to write a political or scifi piece, based on real world events and concerns, and I of course complied happilyanyway, I based it on the nuclear missile concern that was around a co


_Metal Gear Solid: Abaddon_

-**Changbai Mountains, North Korea, 2009**

U.S Spy planes have finally located the military base housing the North Korean nuclear missiles. U.S diplomats have urged North Korea to disarm, lest they begin hostilities.

The North Koreans have agreed to disarm the warheads, but only if the U.S meets their demands. If they're not met within 24 hours, they'll launch a nuclear missile.

The U.S, however, doesn't deal with terrorists. In a top-secret black op to avoid hostilities and still have the missiles disarmed, Solid Snake, infiltration expert and former member of FOXHOUND, is once again called back to duty to end the terrorist threat.

First, he must single handedly infiltrate the base, covert and undetected. Second, he must locate the missiles, and disarm them. Third, he must extract the warheads and exit the base to rendezvous with extraction, _covert_, and, _undetected_.

_ With just 24 hours left, the clock is already ticking. _

_ Once again, Snake heads into battle…alone._

"Colonel, this is Snake, I'm in range of the base." It was Solid Snake, contacting Roy Campbell on his codec.

"I hear you loud and clear Snake. Let's go over the mission details."

Snake was silent for a second as he thought of what his objectives were.

"Sneak into the base undetected. Locate the missiles, disarm them, and extract the warheads. Take the warheads and escape the base to meet up with extraction."

"Good. And remember, if you need help with the missiles, contact Nastasha on your codec at frequency 141.52." Nastasha Romanenko is a Russian military analyst and a specialist on nuclear arms.

"Don't forget about me either Snake. Just remember that while the nano-machines we implanted into your muscle fibers will fight off most of the nuclear contamination, they won't entirely protect you. Use the HAZMAT suit in your pack for when you reach the missiles. If you need anything Snake, my codec frequency is 140.85, same as the Colonel's." It was Naomi Hunter, the former chief of Foxhound's medical staff.

Before Snake could respond, the pilot of the helicopter he was in spoke up. "We've reached the LZ Snake."

Snake nodded and walked forward, and out to the edge of the stealth craft. He turned around to face the chopper, settled his feet and his balance against the edge of the floor, and jumped out.

The pilot lowered the helicopter, and Snake touched down. He unhooked himself from the cable and ran for cover in the forest. He didn't get too far before the pilot commed him. "I'll see you at extraction." With that, the pilot flew off, and Snake was alone.

Snake headed up through the foresty hill towards the military base. _Odd, _Snake thought, _no mines, no air-defense towers, nothing,_ he thought as he crept slowly along. He had his night vision goggles on, and he kept peering up in the trees to spot any possible snipers, or traps of any kind. Even with his thermal goggles on, he spotted nothing, no one, save for a few birds and miscellaneous other animals.

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he reached the top of the hill. As he got to the edge of the forest clearing, he spotted the base 250 feet away, a walled structure with spotlights at each of the bases' four corners. However, he saw no real permanent buildings on the interior of the base, just some tents and a barracks. Snake pressed down on the codec in his ear and contacted Campbell.

"Colonel, something's not right here. First, there's no perimeter defenses, then the base itself is composed of non-permanent buildings"

"Are there any ways to get in?"

"There's the front gate, with surveillance cameras on both sides, then-" Snake pulled out his binoculars to get a closer look at the walls. He spotted something. "A ventilation shaft!"

"It's probable that the missiles are underground. It's worth a shot Snake"

"Roger that. Snake over and out"

Snake put down the binocs and looked straight at where he had spotted the shaft. It was a clear path to it; he'd just have to steer clear of the surveillance camera's line of sight, as well as making his timing right. After all, he wouldn't much enjoy AK-47 slugs from the spotlight tower guard.

He slipped along the shadows on the edge of the forest until he was right in line with the shaft, 250 feet away. He pulled up his binocs and looked at the camera, it was looking away off to the left. He looked towards the tower, and the guard and the spotlight were looking off to the right.

"Perfect," he thought to himself, and he hunched down some and sneaked along.

About 100 feet in, the camera and the spotlight were revolving back towards his direction.

He sprinted now. He thought of using a chaff grenade to jamm the camera and light, but its explosion would have attracted unwanted attention. First of all, he was not to be seen, and second, as said already, AK-47 slugs are not a pleasure he'd want to feel.

The camera's and the spotlight's lines of sight were about to meet, right on Snake's boots. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

He jumped up and forward, twisting his body into a ball as he fired forward towards the wall. Still the spot light continued it's arc towards the wall, until…

Snake unrolled himself out of his human cannonball form to stand up straight as he landed, flexing his knees down several inches so as to not get injured. He quickly somersaulted forward towards the wall, standing up straight again then flattening his back against the wall as the spotlight continued on his way.

He sucked in his stomach, tried to make himself as thin as possible, to be almost at one with the wall. _"Fuck,"_ he whispered to himself. He turned his head so it could be flat against the wall as well, and shut his eyes, gritted his teeth in anticipation.

The light stopped, an inch away from his boots. It was almost like an eternity as he waited for it to start moving again, away from him, away, away as far as possible.

It left, continued back on its arc towards the other wall it looked upon.

Snake let out a huge sigh of relief, and looked up to the sky. The stars were particularly beautiful that night, much more so in contrast to world affairs at that moment.

Snake shook away the thought, and turned to look at the shaft. He jumped up and grabbed on to the ledge, then pulled himself in. His codec in his inner ear suddenly beeped to life.

"Snake, report"

"I just avoided detection Colonel. Nearly took a leak too I was so scared, in fact I-"

"That's enough Snake…" Campbell said, annoyed. "What's your position?"

"I just entered the ventilation shaft. If the missiles are supposed to be in an underground facility, then this shaft is going to fall straight down. The noise coming from me making my way down it would be loud enough, so I think codec silence for a few minutes before I contact you again would be a good idea Colonel"

"Roger that Snake"

Snake continued on into the ventilation shaft, until he got to a sudden drop, just as he expected.

"Here we go," he whispered to himself. He managed to turn his body around so that his feet went down first, his head in the direction of the shaft entrance.

He fumbled for a moment as he set his legs in-between the shaft walls, using his arms as well to slowly shimmy down, until he reached another 90-degree turn in the shaft.

2 feet above the turn, he let his legs down and stood in the turn. He let his body into the 90-degree turn, and was again having his feet first. Using the space provided, he turned around, now head first, and continued on through the shaft.

A little ways down, Snake came upon a grate in the shaft to his left, and peered through. _The missiles!_, he thought to himself.

"Colonel, I've found the missiles. They're behind some nuclear protectant glass of some sort."

"What else is in the room?"

"It's empty..." Snake peered around the walls of the room to check for cameras. "No cameras either..."

"Lucky break. It'll probably be your only chance. Contact Nastasha if you need any help with them. Over and out"

Snake smashed down the grate, and pulled himself out. He hung from the shaft for a second before dropping down into a crouching position, trying to be as silent as possible. He was on the catwalks lining the top of the room now, and the stairs down to the bottom were on the other side.

_ Best not take my chances, _Snake thought, and pulled out the HAZMAT suit. He put it on, walked to the stairs, and went on down.

He walked by the glass room towards the computer console sitting outside it. He then accessed the files on it to see what it had to say about the operation the North Koreans had going on here.

Eventually, Snake came upon the door codes for getting inside the room. _042987, _he said to himself, memorizing it. He got up from the desk chair, but not before finding another file on the console. He sat back down and looked at the screen in confusion.

_ Instructions for extracting the warhead?_

"Colonel, something's going on here. First, there's no security on this level, now I've just found door codes to the missile room, and now there's complete detailed instructions for extracting the warheads from the missiles."

"Hmm...relay the instructions to Nastasha, see if they check out. Still though...it's odd. Not much else to say on it."

Snake sighed and called Nastasha. "Nastasha, I'm going to tell you some instructions about extracting nuclear warheads from a missile, and I want you to tell me if's correct."

"Alright, go ahead Snake." Nastasha's Russian accent beamed through the codec beautifully.

Snake went on to tell the Russian the instructions on the screen. At the end of it, Nastasha sighed.

"What is it?"

"Well, they are 100 accurate, perfect. I don't see a problem with them Snake. All you have to do is first deactivate them on the console, then go in and pluck them out. Simple."

"Hmm, thanks Nastasha.:"

"No problem Snake."

Snake looked back to the console, and went through several programs. After a couple minutes, he finally found the system for deactivating the warheads, unlocking them from the missile.

_ I found it,_ he thought. Snake pressed a couple buttons, and the progress bar in the middle of the screen filled up. 1/4 of the way, half, 3/4...

_ What the hell? Error?_

Snake looked back at the screen dumbfounded and angry. His mission was being delayed and brought to it's knees because this fucking computer had incurred on itself a goddamn _Error._

He clicked the button on the _Error _message that said _More Info._ He skipped down several paragraphs, and found the answer he was looking for.

_ "Unable to deactivate warheads. Warheads are permanently benign."_

_ Benign? What the hell?'_

"Nastasha, the computer says the warheads are benign."

"Benign? That must mean they're-"

"Duds! They're fake!"

Snake switched the codec frequency before Nastasha could respond.

"Colonel, what the hell is going on here? These warheads are duds!"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid Colonel, what do you know!"

"Nothing! I'm as lost as you are Snake, this-"

"Wait...be quiet...I heard something..."

"Snake?"

"Call you back."

Snake looked around to see what the sound was. He didn't see anything, just more sounds. They sounded...mechanical, metal.

_ Looks like I don't need this anymore..._Snake took of the HAZMAT suit and tossed it aside. He heard something again, and turned around to see what it was.

"Metal Gear?" Snake said, as he looked in shock and awe at the mechanical being standing in front of him. It was Metal Gear, the walking nuclear tank he had faught so many times before, but now in a smaller form, human size.

The previous Metal Gears were almost 80-100 feet tall, armed with a rail gun and bazookas. They were also piloted by humans. But this one...was acting on it's own. It was a robot, and it's only apparent weapons were it's arms and hands, which whipped around at dangerous and lethal speeds.

Metal Gear made no hesitation as it strode forward to attack Snake, it's skewering, lacerating deadly hands twisting around. It's obvious motive was to cut Snake up into a bloody pulp.

It suddenly jumped forward, it's speed suddenly increased. Snake ducked and somersaulted to the left, missing Metal Gear's arms. Snake strove to move behind Metal Gear and perhaps find a weakness to it, like cutting up it's power cables, but the machine was too quick and whipped around.

Snake's life flashed before his eyes as he saw the mechanical arm fly at him. He performed a back flip, saving himself from possible death. He landed and looked closely at Metal Gear's exterior. It looked resistant to bullets, and he didn't have any heavy duty explosives on him. But he did have...

Snake reached down to his leg and pulled out his USMC Ka-bar. When he got back up, Metal Gear charged at him, it's monstrous legs making crunching sounds as it ran at him.

It swung again, and he ducked and twirled his body around behind Metal Gear to look face to face with it's power cables, all the mechanics that kept it working properly. _Beautiful, _he thought.

He jammed his knife into the cables, twisted it around, cutting at everything he saw. Sparks flew, screeches sound. Metal Gear fell to the ground, defeated.

Before Snake could even think about any of this, he got a call on his codec.

"Snake..." It was a deep sounding voice. Mysterious, odd.

"Who is this?"

"You can call me...Deepthroat."

"The informant from the Watergate scandal?"

"Seems you've done your homeword..."

"You must know something about this!" Snake ser the _Record_ button on his codec to 'on.'

"Yes. Those warheads were planted by the U.S military. They're duds on purpose. You were sent here for a reason, Snake. You were set up."

"And I thought I was important to the U.S. Heh, guess not."

"And that robot version of Metal Gear was placed there by the U.S as well. Designed, built, activated to kill you."

"But why?"

"They believe you know too much, have seen too much. They wanted to silence you completely."

"Well, they didn't do too well. They really think that robot version of Metal Gear could stop me?"

"That was a prototype. They planned on such things happening, so they had a backup plan."

"What was it?"

"Remember Reagan's idea for Star Wars?"

"Yah. He never got it into production though, it was just an idea."

"That's what everyone believes. High-powered lasers were slowly installed into into U.S satellites over a number of years, but then funds were cut low. When George W. was president for his eight years in office, he secretly had the project completed."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because the Star Wars laser system is set to fire on the base your in in 3 minutes."

"WHAT?"

"You better get moving, Snake."

"Thanks." Snake swore as he ran back to the ventilation shaft, climbed in, and went quickly along, back to the entrance."

He didn't care about the guards or the surveillance cameras anymore. He ran for his life as the guards fired at him, slugs clipping the ground right behind his feet. That's when he heard it.

It was like the scratching of a chalkboard, or the sound from that tool that dentists use to clean your teeth. It was...terrible.

Snake looked up to the sky. A red glow appeared in the beautiful, yet now corrupted and evil starry sky.

He lost all feeling as he ran, leaving the base behind him as the glow turned into a huge red beam that _dominated _the whole base, blasting it, singing it into oblivion.

The blast shot Snake into the forest from whence he came. He hit a tree and landed, was knocked unconscious as he lay peacefully on the ground, while the landscape at the top of the hill _burned _and _died _into a no-man's land.


End file.
